Sleep Speak
by Julieshadow
Summary: Dean overhears Sam talking in his sleep and it leads to mixed feelings for both of them. *Wincest*
1. Chapter 1

Sam talking in his sleep was nothing new to Dean. After years of sharing motel rooms together it was something he had gotten used to. He even had found it to be something of use when it came to teasing his little brother.

However, Sam moaning Deans name and not in a there's an evil after hurting me and I'm in pain way but more like a scene from one of the late night pay per view channels dean enjoyed watching way, was new.

Dean settled back down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. This meant nothing, everyone had weird dreams from time to time, and this was nothing to worry about. He settled onto his side and drifted back to sleep writing Sam's moaning off as just a once off.

+++

Two nights later a Dean was trying his hardest to get comfortable. They had a run in with a fairly pissed of ghost earlier that day and now Dean was nursing some bruised ribs thanks to said ghost.

Across the way Sam started mumbling in his sleep again.

"Dean… please…yes just like that… harder Dean…please" became the first clear words from Sam's mouth.

Dean had watched enough porn in his time and been on the receiving end of those phrases to know exactly what Sam was dreaming about. Sleep did not come easily after that and it had nothing to do with his ribs.

+++

They had decided to stay at the motel for a couple of days to let Deans ribs heal but it was awkward to say the least. Well for Dean it was, Sam was still pleasantly oblivious.

Dean kept going back over the things Sam had said in his sleep. Things got worse for him when Sam came out of the bathroom freshly showered with a towel swung low on his hips and beads of water still on his chest.

Dean was opening staring at Sam's tanned, perfectly toned torso and hadn't even realised it until Sam spoke.

"Dude, what's up with you? You have been acting strange since the last hunt! I told you the damn gun jammed before I could shoot her! I'm sorry you got flung across the damn cemetery but dude it really wasn't my fault." Sam said exasperated.

"Um... yeah I know... I'm going to go get some grub." Dean replied standing and grabbing his jacket.

Sam stood staring with a bewildered look on his face. Luckily Sam didn't notice the hard on Dean was sporting as he turned and headed out the door.

+++

If possible things got worse after that. Everything Sam did was turning Dean on. Sam eating, Sam sleeping even the way Sam let out a sigh all with directly to Deans cock.

He now was trying to avoid looking at Sam altogether and it eventually had gotten too much for Sam.

"Dammit Dean what the hell is going on?"

Dean looked up from the paper he had been reading to an extremely miserable looking Sam. He felt guilty but he could not tell his little brother that he was having definitely non brotherly feelings towards him.

"Nothing is going on. I'm just sick of being cooped up in this room we should get back on the road." He replied hoping Sam would buy it.

"Cut the crap Dean! Tell me what I've done to piss you off? We are not leaving here until you tell me!"

"Shit" Dean sighed

"Dean?"

Sam was the most stubborn person he had ever known and he knew that this was not going to go away. He wished he could lie but it would just be the same in the next town. Whatever he was feeling for Sam was not going away.

"I heard what you were dreaming about a few nights ago, two nights actually and well I just… I'm not sure what I'm feeling about it now." Dean replied scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Wh...What are you talking about? What dream?" Sam replied but Dean could tell that Sam was worried.

"Sammy you were moaning and calling my name, asking...well more like begging me for more and the noises you were making well it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were dreaming about." Dean replied not meeting Sam's eyes.

"Oh" was all that came from Sam.

Dean looked up and could see the red blush and panic cross his brother's face. He needed to stop Sam's panic and also come clean about the rest of it.

"That's not all. Since I heard that…I… I can't stop thinking of you in that way…it's turning me on. You're turning me on." Dean was now also going a nice shade of red.

"Oh." Sam replied again apparently losing the function to speak.

"Sammy I'm going to need a little more than "Oh" here." Dean said getting nervous now.

"I think we need to take some time apart."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam raised his head to look at Dean not waiting to meet his big brother eyes and wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

"No way Sammy! And you are messed in the head if you think I'll ever let you leave me again!" Dean shouted at him because there was no way Sam was leaving.

"More messed up than having these kind of feelings for your own brother?" Sam retorted sarcasticly.

"Well then I'm messed up too because this isn't just one way Sam." Dean relied lowering his eyes.

"Well what do you suggest we do? This can't happen. We have done a lot of crap in our time…but this…we just can't." Sam said his shoulders shrinking and his voice sounding defeated.

"I know. We'll just have to ignore it and continue on as if this didn't happen?" Dean answered but it sounded more like a question.

"Okay, because I really don't think I could have handled leaving you." Sam told him and Dean could hear the relief in Sam's voice.

"Good…Great…This never happened."

+++

What was he thinking? Of coarse this happened . And now Dean was no longer thinking with his upstairs brain when it came to Sam.

Everything Sam did was going straight to Dean's downstairs brain. If he didn't know better he would think that Sam was flirting with Dean.

More than once he had caught Sam looking at him as they drove from hunt to hunt and he was sure he had trained his little brother to be more subtle than that, but then again he was pretty sure that Sam had caught him staring too.

The dressing and showering had also become a problem. It just seemed that Sam was always either changing or showering or after one particular hunt taking his damn time stitching up a claw wound on Deans chest. Sam's fingers were even tracing over more of his torso than required for stitching him up.

Dean was going crazy, this was his imagination Sam was absolutely not being more touchy feely than usual and he was most definitely NOT flirting.

+++

A hunt in Ohio brought more problems, with the only motel with space left only had a king size bed. Now this should not have been a problem, they shared a bed numerous times over the years but now it was difficult to say the least.

Dean ended up sneaking to the bathroom the following morning before Sam woke just to rub one out!

They needed to get back on the road, there was no way Dean could share a bed with Sam for a second night and keep his hands to himself.

+++

The hunt that followed was not any better. Even though they got twin beds this time, the damn Wendigo they were hunting had managed to throw Sam into a lake and now Sam was damn near hypothermic.

Sam went into the bathroom to take off his clothes but his fingers were too cold to co-operate.

"Sam let me help before you freeze to death!" Dean said exasperated.

"I can do it I just need to have a hot shower and I'll be fine." Sam replied.

"No Sam you won't! Dad thought you better than that we need body heat to get your temperature up. Now let me help you and then we are going to sleep together…for the body heat so you don't die Sam!" Dean stated leaving no room for argument.

"O…Okay."

Sam let Dean remove his clothing and help him into bed. Dean then quickly removed his own clothes and moved towards brother on the bed. This was not affecting Dean physically, this was helping his brother. His brother that meant more to him than anything and that he would do anything for.

When Dean moved to get into bed he felt Sam tense.

"C…can we face each other instead of… Um… less awkward than s…spooning right? Sam had stuttered out and Dean did not think it was the cold causing Sam's stutter.

"Yeah whatever is okay with you Sammy, I just need to get your temperature up… please?" Dean replied.

Dean settled in front of Sam and moved as close as he could putting an arm around Sam. Sam lowered his eyes and Dean could feel him trembling.

"Sam?"

Sam raised his head but didn't meet Dean's eyes. Instead Sam's gaze was locked on Dean's mouth. Dean stayed stock still as Sam slowly moved towards him.

The kiss was soft and unsure and Sam was still trembling. Dean couldn't hold back any longer and pushed forward strengthening the kiss, he could feel Sam opening his mouth to let Dean in.

Yeah this wasn't going to be as easy to ignore Dean thought to himself while not breaking the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean woke to find himself wrapped around Sam. Sam felt warm in his arms so at least the risk of hypothermia was gone but now they had to deal with the consequences of the previous night.

Sam had broken the kiss last night but not pulled away from Dean. He just buried his head under Deans and fell asleep. Now Dean felt Sam tense in his arms and he knew Sam was awake.

"Sam?" Dean ventured quietly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Sam replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sammy; I didn't exactly pull away myself. Hell I enjoyed it."

Sam pulled away suddenly and stared.

"We can't do this! It's not right!" Sam shouted getting out of bed.

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist before he could move any further away.

"To hell with right Sam! Our mother being burned on a damn ceiling wasn't right! Our father being killed by a fucking demon wasn't right! The universe owes something that makes us happy dammit!" Dean yelled back.

"Dean…we..can't. This would change everything between us." Sam replied his voice lowering considerably.

Dean pulled on Sam's wrist effectively bringing Sam back down onto the bed. In one quick motion Dean had Sam on his back underneath him.

"Change can be a good thing Sammy….Tell me you don't want this? Because I sure as hell do and I'm sick of fighting it." Dean asked bare inches from Sam's face holding Sam's gaze.

"Dean" Sam breathed out.

"Tell me to stop and I will Sam." Dean said waiting a minute for Sam to call a stop to things.

When Sam didn't say anything but Dean could feel his breath quicken, he bent down slowly and took Sam's lips in a soft patient kiss. Dean moved from Sam's soft lips and started trailing kisses down his little brother's jawline and then down his neck.

He could tell by Sam's arousal that Sam was just as in to this as his own arousal proved he was. He gentle traced his fingers up and down Sam's side while lavishing on Sam's neck.

Dean then stopped and braced himself with an arm either side of Sam's head and looked straight into Sam's eyes. He was sure he heard Sam whine at the loss of contact.

"I want you Sam…please let me take care of you." Dean asked needing to hear the words from Sam before he moved any further.

"Dean…please…yes. I want this." Sam replied breathlessly.

That was all it took for Dean do dive back in a capture Sam's mouth all pretence of patience gone as he devoured Sam's mouth.

He moved straight down Sam's torso and settled between Sam's legs, Sam spreading them to accommodate Dean. Dean took Sam's hard leaking member in his hand and slowly started stroking it as he moved his hand between Sam's cheeks, a fingering circling Sam's entrance.

Sam let out a whimper as Dean pushed the tip of his finger into Sam's hole.

Dean stilled his motion as soon as he heard the whimper. They had no lube in the room and Dean would not hurt his little brother, so he needed a change of tactics.

He moved further down the bed and used both hands to spread Sam's two perfect globes exposing the pink hole between. He licked up and down the crack before delving in without warning causing Sam to writhe above him.

He continued his ministrations lapping in and out of the tight hole and was relieved to hear what could only be described as happy noises coming from Sam.

After a few minutes of getting Sam as saliva wet as possible he moved to Sam's erection and took him straight into his mouth.

"Oh God Dean please." Sam babbled out.  
"Shh Sammy, I'll get you there." Dean replied before sinking back down on Sam's cock.

As Sam was getting more incoherent beneath him Dean took the distraction and pushed two fingers into Sam up to the knuckle and began scissoring him.

He felt Sam tense at the intrusion but he quickly settled when Dean trailed his tongue around Sam's balls taking them into his mouth and sucking as he added a third finger.

"Dean…please now… I want you in me."

"I never could say no to you Sammy." Dean replied as he took up position and pressed the tip of his leaking cock to Sam's entrance.

Taking Sam's erection in hand and stroking slowly he pushed straight into Sam until he was buried balls deep. He stayed still giving Sam time to adjust but he really needed to move now!

"Dean… more …please."

That was all he needed to hear before he started thrusting in and out of the tight hole. After a couple of thrusts he changed his angle and was rewarded with Sam bucked and moaned in pleasure.

He pushed in and out harder keeping his position and after too quick a time he felt Sam tremble under him as white ropes of Sam's release shot up Sam's stomach and chest. Sam's hole tightening around him was all he needed to send him over the edge and his own release followed.

Dean pulled out and quickly collapsed onto of Sam both of them panting hard.

Once his breathing slowed a bit he rolled over and lid beside Sam gathering his younger brother in his arms.

After a few minutes Sam let out a contented sigh and turned his head towards Dean.

"So king instead of queens from now on then?" Sam asked with the hint of a smile gracing his features.

Dean gave a relieved laugh.

"Definitely"

The End


End file.
